Pilot
One requires brains and reflexes to be nicknamed Will Smith. Intro Pilot allows you to operate any air-based vehicle in InfernoMOO, from simple ultralights to heavily armed gunships bigass blimps. It is an excellent skill for those seeking to explore the Inferno, with some areas being exclusive to those who can traverse the skies. Getting Started *'Piloting' is a decently dangerous activity. With low pilot skill, it's easy to spiral out of control with a very likely chance of you slamming into the ground with a fiery explosion. But fear not, there are a couple ways to raise your pilot skill relatively safely. Your first pilot raws can be learned for low amounts of XP, gained through doing the EEE deliveryman job, or grinded with boats if you're into that sorta thing. *'On top of that' remember to purchase aviator goggles at Simon & Simon Aircraft for a +1 to pilot. Drinking enough soda or coffee gives you another +1 on top. *'At low pilot (~16)', fly at higher altitudes (during daytime); you will have more time to level the plane if your pilot skill starts failing you. Also, you will be free of bad weather conditions. Ascending just once is enough to get you out of the clouds and will give you better pilot rolls. Ownable Aircraft Currently, there are six types of normally obtainable aircraft implemented. Size: The bigger your plane, the less landing spots are available to you. Protips: * To install a lock/doorkit in your hatch, type . The "hatch" syntax is also used for dragging things inside and smashing hatches. * To name your plane, buy a bottle of rotgut champagne from Yachtzee in Botany Bay. * Regular challenge rules apply - if you challenge someone or park in a red zone, players can break in and steal it. Otherwise, you're safe on the ground. * Want to keep your planes stashed away? Weezer Village and Corpclave rent out hangars. * Upcoming change: (Not yet implemented, I'll update this part when or if it's applied). If a flyer is full of items above the weight limit, it will start junking items once the owner is offline and/or outside the plane. Parking meters: * Green parking meter = you can park one plane there for free. Red meter = you get charged $250 per unwanted plane every 30 IRL minutes. * Meters are usually red when A) the landing pad is attached to an apartment complex you don't live in or B) your local reputation is in the negative. * No money to pay the parking meter? Your plane will get portal'd to the impound yard next to Lurleen. You will have to pay a fine before you can take off. Insurance modules * Insurance modules regularly take money from your account and have 3 purposes: * 1) Pinging with a GPS receiver will show you the location of all planes with an installed module. * 2) You get paid if your plane gets destroyed by a detonator module or the insurance module's self-destruct command. You can see the amount under "Payout". Useful if your plane got stolen or shot down the middle of nowhere. * 3) Having an insurance module installed prevents burglars from installing their own and using it to destroy your plane. Prices Simon & Simon Aircraft (Corpclave) a mosquito ultralight $ 11,000 (3 in stock) a cessna tiltrotor $ 55,000 (3 in stock) a patton supa-lifta $770,000 (2 in stock) Hendresson's Prion (Weezer Village) a prion gyrocopter crate $ 9,999 (3 in stock) a prion insurance policy module $ 300 (3 in stock) Insurance Office (Corpclave) a cessna tiltrotor insurance policy module $ 500 (2 in stock) See further above. a cessna skywagon insurance policy module $ 1,000 (2 in stock) a patton insurance policy $ 4,000 (1 in stock) a microzep insurance policy module $ 5,000 (1 in stack) a damage control module $ 5,000 (1 in stock) Shows a detailed damage report. Inside the Lonely Hut (Kakuri Island) a stereo module $ 3,750 (1 in stock) Plays music, similar to the Aiwa/Mitsugatosanwi stereo. a detonator module $ 5,250 (1 in stock) Detonates the plane on the press of a remote control. Will not work if the plane is parked in some areas. a groundscan module $ 9,300 (1 in stock) Scans open air ground tiles and shows you creatures as well as landed planes. Some areas (e.g. Weezer Village) aren't properly scannable. a FoF module $ 9,750 (1 in stock) Allows you to program your plane with the FoF code of flaks. a dumper module $ 12,000 (1 in stock) Dumps everything inside the plane's passenge compartment tile to the sky outside. a rangefinder module $ 15,000 (1 in stock) Lets you lock onto other planes, tiles and creatures. Useless since the sharpshooter module is broken. an eject module $ 15,000 (1 in stock) Ejects you from the cockpit into the sky outside. a sharpshooter module $ 18,750 (1 in stock) Broken. In theory, this would let you shoot things On top of the purchasable modules, you can install craftable explosion baffling and kevlar replating kits. These respectively protect against explosion and bullet damage. Flying Before you can even , you need to fuel your flyer. If you're in the same room as a gas pump, use or, for the prion, . The only aircraft that doesn't take normal gasoline is the UFO. You can also fuel your aircraft with fuel from jerrycans, but you have to be outside the plane to do this. To start flying, enter the cockpit of your craft of choice and type . You'll go into a hover. Type and you'll enter free flight. Each room while on the flyer map is one area. For instance, one room while in the flyer map could be the entirety of Freedom City. From here you're free to move about with . If you begin to lose control (I usually correct my plane if I dip below 8 control), or your plane. Be warned that there are flak guns that automatically attack you if you enter certain areas. These are located at the Skydock, which hovers over Ashen Valley; the Necropolis Gate and Necropolis' Heart, and inside the Panopticon Prison. Rumors are that a certain module, a fast plane or flying at very high altitudes helps. Additionally, you have to be wary of adverse conditions such as bad weather and flying at night. Once you're ready to land, type to bring up a list of landing sites. Not all areas on the flyer map have landing sites. Once you've chosen a landing area, do to break into a hover over that landing zone. While hovering, type to stop hovering and bring your plane to a stop. To sum it up: -> -> -> -> . Crashing In the event that you crash your airplane, you'll die, some of the contents will be thrown out through the hatch and you'll have to Repair it. While Mosquitos are easy to fix without parts, the more advanced planes might need new engines etc. From the crash a 7 day timer starts ticking down. Once it hits zero, the wreck becomes abandoned and everybody will be able to scavenge parts from it. Scavenging can fail and ruin parts or make the wreck explode. Each attempt will reset the 7 day timer. Commands and other info When you're in a flyer, it gives you an information readout like: INTEG [|||||||||||||||] [ 100/100 ] FUEL [|||||||| ] [ 42/75 ] LOAD [ 97/150 ] CTRL [||||||||| ] [ 9/10 ] ALT [|| ] [ 500/5000 ] *INTEGrity is your plane's health, this typically won't change unless you fly into flak. *FUEL is how much gas you have. If it hits zero while in the air, you're fucked. *CTRL is how well the plane is stabilized. If it hits zero you go into a death spiral. *ALT is how high you are. The higher you are, the longer it takes to hit the ground if you go into a death spiral. *LOAD is the combined weight of all characters and items in the flyer, including held/stashed items. If the load is past the load limit you will be unable to takeoff. Commands This is a list of commands compatible with most flyers. - Lands the aircraft if you're hovering. - Takeoff into a hover. - Ascend from a hover into full flight. - Descend from full flight and hover over your targeted landing zone. - Move in a given direction if you're in full flight. - Take evasive action, making you harder to hit. - Attempt to level and regain control. - Docking with structures like the skydock. - Shows aircraft modules. - Places this plane under your corporation's control. This also makes it show up under "Controlled Areas" and allows the use of Spoilsport doorkits. - Shows the plane's current armor profile. You can enhance this by crafting armor packs. Note: Mosquitos still explode on the first flak hit. Module specific commands These commands become available once you install modules in your plane. - Checks the insurance status (if any) of the aircraft. - Self-destructs your plane after a countdown, paying you the amount listed under Payout. - With a groundscan module installed, scan for creatures and planes in the tile below you. Doesn't work properly in some areas. - Hides your plane's FoF module from the FoF scans of other players. - Tunes your FoF transponder to the code of a flak turret. - Scans for nearby planes with active FoF modules. - Makes the dumper module dump all contents of your passenger compartment into the tile below. - Ejects you into the sky outside. - Used by the defunct rangefinder module. - Used by the defunct sharpshooter module. - Defunct. Category:Skills Category:Gameplay